Whispers '
by vsvigilante
Summary: It is known that V used different combinations of drugs to extract his vengance mostly, with a few knives thrown, but how did he know he had the right formula-----what would happen to his sanity, if one night, something went terribly wrong?


**An: I do not own V for Vendetta and am not making anything from this story---except my own shameful pat on the back----oh, by the way, does anyone know how to clone V?**

**' Whispers '**

The cocktail of drugs that coursed through his veins made his body sway, and he hit the settee with a thud. This new batch was definitely stronger, which was exactly what V had hoped for. He pulled himself into a half-sitting position, but there was something dangerously wrong, and it was affecting his already fragile mind. He had always used the new experimental drugs upon himself before gifting them on a well deserving Norsefire or Larkhill member-----but he had no recollecting of reacting this strongly to them before, and a cold chill gripped his body.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Evey Hammond entered the code into the Shadow Gallery security keypad and waited anxiously. It had been six months since V had released her from the confines of the mock prison, allowing her to return to the world above. She had made a promise the day she left that she would return to him one last time before he completed his vendetta, but that was all forgotten when she realized she loved him, and couldn't bear not being with him------ and right now, all she wanted to do was get inside, change her clothes, then spend the rest of the night on the media room couch, wrapped protectively in V's arms while they watched '**_ The Count of Monte Cristo. '_**

" V?" She called taking her coat off and laying it atop the piano along with her purse. Receiving no reply, she moved down the hallway toward their bedroom and a relaxing bath before dinner.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

" Do you think you may have overdone it a bit, old man?" The voice spoke to V.

" I believe I........may have......to agree with you......on that." V answered slowly, his words slurred. " Evey?" He thought he had heard her voice a minute earlier. He turned his head to the left so her could see the main room of the gallery in its entirety through the black eye slits of the mask.

" She's here, you know. Probably taking a bath......." The voice rambled on. It spoke to V in his own voice, familiar, yet a stranger's . " Submerged in bubbles up to her neck....."

V smiled beneath the mask as a vision of Evey wet and covered in the most aromatic tiny balls of air he had ever smelled played in his head. Lord, how he wish to be one of those bubbles----clinging to her body, sticking in places that he should be ashamed of thinking about.

" You want her, don't you?" The voice asked casually.

" What normal man wouldn't?" V mumbled beneath the mask.

" Indeed, what **_normal_** man would not?" The voice smirked inside of his head.

" Why do you taunt me so?" V asked trying to rise to his feet.

" Because you, my dear boy, are afraid to do anything about it."

V was on his feet in a matter of seconds. " Do not mock me!" He exclaimed, moving in and out of the shadows pacing, his gloved hands flexing into fists.

" Why would I want to mock my own self for?" The voice asked.

" I am not you!" V cried angrily.

" You poor, pathetic fool-----I am that part you keep safely hidden away------most of the time." The voice answered sarcastically. " That part you never want dear Eve to see."

" And she never will......" V replied through clenched teeth.

The voice cackled in V's mind. " Oh, I don't know about that......"

A sudden blinding pain ripped through V's head as he felt the drugs grow in strength.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Evey stepped from the tub and wrapped the thick towel around her shivering body hurriedly. Although V tried to keep the gallery's heating system up to date as much as possible, the coldness from above still seeped into the stone walls giving the gallery a dampness that would eventually soak into your bones.

" Evey?" V's voice came from the other side of the bathroom door.

" I'll be out in a moment V, I'm getting dressed." Evey called scanning the bathroom for her night clothes. '**_ Damn......I must have left them on the bed.'_** She said to herself. " V? Are you still out there?"

" Yes, Evey."

" Would you be a sweet and hand me my clothes? I think I left them on the bed."

" Of course, Eve."

Evey's eyes narrowed slightly at the tone of his voice-------it didn't sound right. " V, are you alright?"

The door slowly opened, V stood in the doorway, Evey's clothes in hand. " I am fine, Evey. " He grinned under the mask. " Why do you ask?" He offered her the clothes.

Eyeing him. " You just sound different, that's all."

" I assure you, I am myself. Probably a bit of dust in my throat from the tunnels, that's all. Nothing to be worried about." The mask tilted to the right as he watched her.

" Oh...." Evey lowered her eyes, " Uh, V....."

" Yes?" He crossed his hands in front of his waist.

Evey looked up and smiled shyly. " I need to get dressed."

" Oh, my apologies...." He bowed his head and backed away from the door as Evey pushed it close. " This will not do...." He mumbled staring at the closed door, then turned and headed for the kitchen as a wicked smile crossed misshapen lips under Fawkes' mask. He opened the cabinet door and grabbed the bottle of unopened wine.

" What are you planning to do!?" A frantic voice echoed in his mind.

" What am I planning, old chap?" The man beneath the mask questioned under his breath. " Something you undoubtedly do not have the balls to do-------I am going to get our dear, sweet Eve drunk as an Irish sailor, and make wild passionate love to her."

" No...........no......." The voice inside his head repeated.

" Yes, oh yes......" He answered chuckling.

" You say that you are a part of me----why are you doing this? You know I would never do anything to harm Evey."

" Really?" The man paused from his task, leaning over the sink. " I suppose holding someone in a mock prison and torturing them for 3 months is not harmful?"

" That was different-----I did it because she wanted to be free from her fear." The voice was becoming weaker.

" You stripped her, hung her by her wrists and used the power sprayer on her twice a week. Don't tell me that it did not arouse you------I was there, remember?" The man beneath the mask paused, his eyes narrowing, " You'd walk out of there every time with a hard on! You had every opportunity to fuck her, but no........we jerked off under streams of cold water, then collapsed onto the floor, sobbing like a bloody damn baby! It made me sick!" He remembered everything.

" I would never force myself on Evey.......I would never do to her what they did to me at Larkhill........."

" You will tonight." The second V snarled, closing his eyes and pushing the true V deeply into his subconscious. Feeling that the more dominant personality had been shelfed----at least for the time being. The man behind the mask took the roast from the oven with his bare hands, not feeling anything, not even the heat, and placed it on top of the stove's burners. Quickly, he ladled two plates of steaming vegetables and meat, placing them on opposite sides of the table, then poured two glasses of wine. Reaching into his coat pocket, he pulled a small vial of liquid, adding one drop to Evey's glass before replacing it safely back into the pocket. The small amount of the drug would not do any great harm, only make her more relaxed as it pulled her into a drug induced stupor.

" Dinner smells wonderful, V." Evey's voice startled him, and he turned with the glasses in hand.

" Thank you, Eve." He handed a glass to her. " I do hope you brought your appetite with you."

" Absolutely. I'm famished!"

" Wonderful, pop a squat." He smiled under the mask.

" What?" She grinned. " I've never heard you use that phrase before."

" I apologize......." He chuckled, " I guess I've been watching to much of Gordon's show lately."

She saw the second plate sitting on the table. " Are you going to eat with me tonight?" She asked hopefully, pulling the chair from the table and seating herself.

" I will eat later, " he answered and saw Evey's happy expression slowly fade from her beautiful face, " but I will most delightfully join you in a glass of wine." He reached into the jacket and produced a straw, sliding it into the red liquid.

" Thank you." Evey replied as she took a sip of the wine, then began to eat.

The man behind the mask, grinned as he sipped on the red sweet tasting liquid. If he had done the calculations correctly, the drug should kick in in a matter of minutes, from there, he would innocently suggest that they adjourn to the media room to watch a movie, and between the wine and drug, Miss Hammond would never know what hit her.

------------------------------

Evey pushed the plate from her " V, that was wonderful. I am so stuffed........."

"I am glad you enjoyed it. Shall we take the bottle and our glasses and retire to the media room. I believe I hear old Montego calling....." He chuckled softly as he rose from the table

" Sounds like a plan." Evey pushed the chair away, and rose, only to find herself wavering in the aftermath. " Whoa....." She laid her hands on the table to brace herself. " Seems that I still can't hold my wine....."

" Here, let me help....." The man in the mask spoke softly as he lifted her in one quick motion, her arms snaking around his neck, while her head lay upon his shoulder." You smell good....." She breathed in his scent.

" Thank you." He answered as she closed her eyes, laying her head against his chest.. " You feel wonderful." He mused.

He moved toward the master bedroom, humming softly to himself. Opening the door, he pushed it open with his boot and laid the unconscious Evey gently on the bed. Standing with his hands on his hips, he surveyed his spoils. '_**My god, she is but beautiful......'**_ he pulled one of the leather gloves off and softly stroked the soft pale skin of her shoulder where the thin nightshirt strap had slipped from. Sighing deeply, he turned from Evey and went to the armoire opening the double doors. Rummaging through the drawers, he found the leather straps that V used to cut the bindings for his masks from, and walked back over to the bed, tying each of Evey's extremities to one of the four sides of the bedposts. Once done, he took one of the knives from the nearby belt, and began slicing the clothes from the young woman's body, until she lay nude before him.

" Don't do this...." the weak voice spoke inside his head.

" You again?" He mumbled as he began to unbutton the black jacket. " You may stay if you like and watch the festivities."

" I will find a way to regain control over you once again...." V's voice threatened.

" Do take your time, old boy....." He threw the jacket on the nearby chair, then pulled the tight fitting black Lycra shirt toward his head when he realized the wig and mask were still in place. Quickly throwing them aside, he relieved himself of the black garment, and sat on the bed removing his boots, socks and pants.

Evey was beginning to stir from the drug induced sleep when she felt a rough hand moving across her body. Her eyes peered into the darkness-----the first thing she noticed was the ever present sliver of light from the hallway was not there----her door was shut. Next, she tried to move her arms and legs, but found herself bound to the bed, and the more she struggled, the tighter her bonds became.

" V?" She questioned, her voice echoing off the stone walls.

" I'm here, Evey." Came the strong, clear answer and she knew he was without the mask.

" What are you doing? Untie me." Anger began to fill her voice. " This is not funny."

" It's not suppose to be."

" Let me go....what in hell are you doing?!" She panicked as the truth of her situation rang home.

" Something I should have done a long time ago...." He replied as a grin broke across his face and he moved beside her, his hand caressing her body.

" V, dont...not like this........" Evey begged as she felt his hand cup her breast and squeeze, his bare lips placing kisses against her soft neck. " V....." she whimpered.

" Sh-h-h-h...." He comforted her as his other hand traced down across her belly, and slid onto her thighs, stopping at the triangle of soft curls that guarded her most intimate place. " Wonderful....." He breathed softly as his fingers gently separated her, sliding between her legs---touching, probing.

" Why....are you doing this?" Evey moaned softly between sobs as she searched the darkness.

" Because it's the only way....." She heard V's low, sensual voice next to her ear. " ….. the only way I can have you."

Evey felt his body slowly cover hers, his arousal brushing her thigh, signifying the need he had for her. " All you had to do was ask."

The voice chuckled softly. " You say that now......" He slid a finger into her wetness, and Evey gasped as she felt him violate her. " You would have never given yourself to me on your own accord."

" Release me, and I'll prove it to you." She whispered as she felt him slip deeper into her, beginning the slow thrusts with his fingers that would soon bring her over the edge and drop her merciless into her own insanity. She wanted him----but not this way----god, no---not this way!

" V please!" She cried softly as her back arched to meet his fingers. " Please, don't.... do this........" She bit off the words between small gasps and whimpers that escaped her lips.

V looked down at her as he withdrew from her wetness, his fingers sliding between his own lips as he lapped her juices. " You taste like the most forbidden fruit known to man." He huffed lowering his face to mere inches from her lips. " Have you ever tasted your own essence, Evey?" He asked taking his thumb and gently moving over her lower lip.

" No." She answered, embarrassed.

" No wonder you bring him to the brink of his pitiful sanity....." The voice stopped abruptly, the silence pressing in on Evey. Suddenly, his weight left the mattress, and she heard auguring voices from the other side of the darkness.

" V?" She heard only the beating of her own heart." V?" She called, her voice rising as her hands were untied..

" I am here, Evey." The voice answered, shame and disgust could be heard in the tone.

Slowly, Evey reached down and untied her ankles, then rose from the bed. She found him sitting in the chair near the bed. " What's wrong, V? That wasn't you here a moment ago....I know it wasn't."

He threw a blanket to her. " Please leave, you don't belong here...." His voice broke, " ....return to the world above."

" No." She answered firmly. " My place is here with you." She knelt on the floor beside him, finding one of his hands, she enclosed it with her own. " What just happened?"

V sighed deeply. " Nothing that I am willing to discuss with you." He paused, " I have tainted you enough.....no longer am I willing to do that."

" You were experimenting with drugs again, weren't you?" She asked softly.

A deep breath was exhaled. " How did you know?" The voice was filled with loathing----not for her, but for himself.

" You have forgotten so soon?" She whispered as one of her hands slowly reached for his face. " I know many of your demons." She heard a deep intake of air as her hand was quickly caught in his, keeping her delicate fingers from the scar-covered flesh. " For many months I have tried in vain to convince myself that I had no feelings for you, " She paused a moment, then continued. " After my release from prison, all I wanted to do was hurt you. I didn't care how I did it, I just wanted you to suffer as I had." She moved closer yet. "I really had no intention of coming back here----back to you. But the more I was away from you, the more I realized I couldn't live without you." She took his face in her hands, and brushed her lips gently against his. " I love you, V."

" How can you love a monster like me!?" He pushed her away roughly, then quickly retreated into the shadows.

Slowly Evey rose from the floor, and opened the bedroom door ever so slightly allowing the dim light to enter. She turned and found him standing, watching her. " V...." She reached out to him, her hands touching the bare red and white mottled flesh, tracing the scar patterns that criss-crossed his torso. " Because I don't care what lies on the outside, I love what is here, " She placed her hand flat on his chest---feeling his heart racing beneath.

V took her hands in his, bringing them to misshapen lips as tears flowed unobstructed from his dark eyes. " After all I have done to you, you can still love me?"

Evey smiled up at him. " With all my heart." She took his hand, leading him back toward the bed.

V's breathing was becoming labored. " Are …..are you sure you want to do this......" He stopped, " after what just happened?"

" I told you, whoever that was, was not you. You are a kind and gentle man, you would never hurt me." Evey answered as she pulled him onto the bed with her. Lying on his back, V looked into the soft amber eyes, still unsure. He gasped sharply as her hand closed around his hardening member, and she smiled at him just before her lips took his in a kiss laced with pent-up longing and desire.

" Ev-ey....god...." he moaned low in his throat as a fire swept across his burning flesh. It was then that her wet, soft mouth encased the tip, her tounge teasing, tracing the head and sides. His hands clutched the silk sheets to keep himself anchored to something solid as wave after wave of pleasure assulted his body, and he thought he heard low, soft moans----his moans? " Evey, please be sure.....for I do not think I will....be able to stop later...."

Evey could sense that he was approaching his release quickly, and pulled away from him, straddling his hips, her knees on either side of his waist. " Tonight, I am going to be the teacher, and you the student." She smiled as she raised on her knees, bringing his hard shaft to bear at her opening. Slowly, she began to sink down, allowing her body to adjust to his large size before taking him in more. Finally, he filled her completely, his body shaking at the new sensation. For many years, V had studied the anatomy of the human body, he knew about sex, and how it was performed, but he could not remember if he had ever made love to a woman before, and right now, he was totally lost in the sensations that were attacking every cell in his body!

Evey clutched at his thighs as she moved on him, the burn spreading through her like a wildfire out of control. Opening her eyes, she glanced down at V. From the position he was laying in on the bed, she could see his face in the dim light, as it contorted between pleasure and pain. Suddenly, she felt herself constrict around his hardness as she climaxed in earth shattering waves of pleasure, screaming his name as it echoed through the gallery. In a few moments, she felt V fall over the edge of his pentacle as he cried out her name, his body shuttering and bucking against her. Evey laid gently against his chest as she felt him slid from her, her hand resting on the inside of his neck.

" V..." she began softly, moving her fingers up his cheek. " Are you OK?"

He did not answer as he lay beneath her wet body.

Her other hand touched his shoulder as she slowly rose, looking into his dark eyes. " Please, say something....."

" There is nothing to say...." He cried softly, tears cascading down his cheeks. " Please, leave me. I....I...need time."

" I'm sorry, V......god, I'm so sorry!" Evey cried as she wrapped a sheet around her, running from the bedroom, her only sanctuary now, her own bedroom.

---------------------------------------

Sometime later, Evey emerged from her room. The blue jeans she wore rode low on her hips, and the tank top was wide enough to cover the small 'V' just on the inside of her right shoulder. She laid her shoulder bag and knapsack on the piano top. It had been over five hours since she had shown V how much she loved him, but the master bedroom door still remained closed. V had not ventured out to move around, or much less look for her. She had pushed him to far-----and everything she had fought for had crumbled around her feet. Walking over to the Wurlitzer, she punched in a number she, herself, had attached to a cd she had loaded into the machine right after her return. The harsh guitar broke the silence of the gallery, and the music filled the room.

_**"Catch me as I fall, say you're here, **_

_**and it's all over now. **_

_**Speaking to the atmosphere, **_

_**no one's here and I fall into myself."**_

Evey sang, as a single tear trickled down her cheek.

_**" This truth drives me into madness**_

_**I know I can stop the pain **_

_**if I will it all away.....**_

_**Don't turn away**_

_**( Don't give into the pain)**_

_**Don't try to hide**_

_**( Though they're screaming your name)"**_

Evey took a deep breath, and concentrated on once again willing the calmness she had been taught resided in her to return to her trouble soul. Why did this song remind her so much of she and V?

_**" Don't close your eyes**_

_**( God knows what lies behind them) **_

_**Don't turn out the light**_

_**( Never sleep, never die)**_

_**I'm frightened by what I see**_

_**But somehow I know there's much more to come**_

_**Immobilized by my fear, and soon to be blinded by tears."**_

V opened the door slowly. The emotional torrent that had overtaken him, had almost destroyed the last fragile link to sanity he had possessed. He had sat for hours, analyzing every shred of evidence that Evey had given to him-----her feelings, her love. Finally, he had accepted it----accepted the fact that this small, petite woman loved him with all her being, and that would never change. He walked down the hallway toward what sounded like music. Pausing by the gallery archway, he stopped, crossing his hands, and listened as she sung.

_**" Fallen angels at my feet,**_

_**Whispered voices at my ear**_

_**Death before my eyes**_

_**Lying next to me, I fear,**_

_**She beckons me, shall I give in?**_

_**Upon my end, shall it begin**_

_**Forsaking all I've fallen for**_

_**I rise to meet the end."**_

Leaning over the glass front of the machine, Evey's shoulders slumped as she began sobbing, not able to hold back any longer. She didn't hear the masked man move up behind her, hesitating only a fraction of a second before his arms slid around her, pulling her to him.

" Please, don't...." He held her as she cried, turning toward him, her tears soaking into his black jacket. " I....love you, Evey." He raised her chin to look into the amber eyes. " Why were you singing that song?"

" Because it reminds me of us." She replied as the song finished playing in the background.

" Yes, it could refer to us, my love........" V paused as he held Evey, " I promise you, there will be no more pain. " His gloved hand stroked her shorn head gently, " but I must finish my vendetta......"

" V, no....." Evey looked up at him. "please, don't make these words your epitaph."

" Hum....that is a bit of a problem, isn't that?" He chuckled softly, for V did not believe in fate or destiny.

_**" Fallen angels at my feet, whispered voices in my ear, death before my eyes , lying next to me I fear." **_Evey barely whispered the words to him-----why couldn't she make him see? " It is your future."

V sighed as he looked at the woman he loved. " I guess I shall have to re-plan my final performance. Would you like to help?"

Evey stared at him for a moment then slowly, ever so slowly, a smile spread across her lips as she pulled the Fawkes mask down to reach her. " All you have to do is ask."

(1) **_'Whisper ' by Evansence_**


End file.
